Módulo:Check isxn
This template is a copy of the ISXN validation code from Module:Citation/CS1 -- which allows for validating ISBN, ISMN, and ISSN without invoking a citation template local p = {} ----------------------------< IS _ V A L I D _ I S X N >----------------------------------------------------- ISBN-10 and ISSN validator code calculates checksum across all isbn/issn digits including the check digit. ISBN-13 is checked in check_isbn(). If the number is valid the result will be 0. Before calling this function, issbn/issn must be checked for length and stripped of dashes, spaces and other non-isxn characters. local function is_valid_isxn (isxn_str, len) local temp = 0; isxn_str = { isxn_str:byte(1, len) }; -- make a table of byte values '0' → 0x30 .. '9' → 0x39, 'X' → 0x58 len = len+1; -- adjust to be a loop counter for i, v in ipairs( isxn_str ) do -- loop through all of the bytes and calculate the checksum if v string.byte( "X" ) then -- if checkdigit is X (compares the byte value of 'X' which is 0x58) temp = temp + 10*( len - i ); -- it represents 10 decimal else temp = temp + tonumber( string.char(v) )*(len-i); end end return temp % 11 0; -- returns true if calculation result is zero end ----------------------------< IS _ V A L I D _ I S X N _ 1 3 >---------------------------------------------- ISBN-13 and ISMN validator code calculates checksum across all 13 isbn/ismn digits including the check digit. If the number is valid, the result will be 0. Before calling this function, isbn-13/ismn must be checked for length and stripped of dashes, spaces and other non-isxn-13 characters. local function is_valid_isxn_13 (isxn_str) local temp=0; isxn_str = { isxn_str:byte(1, 13) }; -- make a table of byte values '0' → 0x30 .. '9' → 0x39 for i, v in ipairs( isxn_str ) do temp = temp + (3 - 2*(i % 2)) * tonumber( string.char(v) ); -- multiply odd index digits by 1, even index digits by 3 and sum; includes check digit end return temp % 10 0; -- sum modulo 10 is zero when isbn-13/ismn is correct end ----------------------------< C H E C K _ I S B N >------------------------------------------------------------ Determines whether an ISBN string is valid local function check_isbn( isbn_str, error_string ) if nil ~= isbn_str:match("^%s-0-9X") then -- fail if isbn_str contains anything but digits, hyphens, or the uppercase X return error_string; end isbn_str = isbn_str:gsub( "-", "" ):gsub( " ", "" ); -- remove hyphens and spaces local len = isbn_str:len(); if len ~= 10 and len ~= 13 then return error_string; end if len 10 then if isbn_str:match( "^%d*X?$" ) nil then return error_string; end return is_valid_isxn(isbn_str, 10) and '' or error_string; else local temp = 0; if isbn_str:match( "^9789%d*$" ) nil then -- isbn13 begins with 978 or 979; ismn begins with 979 return error_string; end return is_valid_isxn_13 (isbn_str) and '' or error_string; end end ----------------------------< C H E C K _ I S M N >------------------------------------------------------------ Determines whether an ISMN string is valid. Similar to isbn-13, ismn is 13 digits begining 979-0-... and uses the same check digit calculations. See http://www.ismn-international.org/download/Web_ISMN_Users_Manual_2008-6.pdf section 2, pages 9–12. local function check_ismn (id, error_string) local text; local valid_ismn = true; id=id:gsub( "%s-–", "" ); -- strip spaces, hyphens, and endashes from the ismn if 13 ~= id:len() or id:match( "^9790%d*$" ) nil then -- ismn must be 13 digits and begin 9790 valid_ismn = false; else valid_ismn=is_valid_isxn_13 (id); -- validate ismn end return valid_ismn and '' or error_string end --[I S S N >---------------------------------------------------------------------- Validate and format an issn. This code fixes the case where an editor has included an ISSN in the citation but has separated the two groups of four digits with a space. When that condition occurred, the resulting link looked like this: |issn=0819 4327 gives: [http://www.worldcat.org/issn/0819 4327 0819 4327 -- can't have spaces in an external link This code now prevents that by inserting a hyphen at the issn midpoint. It also validates the issn for length and makes sure that the checkdigit agrees with the calculated value. Incorrect length (8 digits), characters other than 0-9 and X, or checkdigit / calculated value mismatch will all cause a check issn error message. ]] local function check_issn(id, error_string) local issn_copy = id; -- save a copy of unadulterated issn; use this version for display if issn does not validate local text; local valid_issn = true; if not id:match ('^%d%d%d%d%-%d%d%d%dX$') then return error_string; end id=id:gsub( "%s-–", "" ); -- strip spaces, hyphens, and endashes from the issn if 8 ~= id:len() or nil id:match( "^%d*X?$" ) then -- validate the issn: 8 digits long, containing only 0-9 or X in the last position valid_issn=false; -- wrong length or improper character else valid_issn=is_valid_isxn(id, 8); -- validate issn end return valid_issn and '' or error_string end ------------------------------< E N T R Y P O I N T S >-------------------------------------------------- function p.check_isbn(frame) return check_isbn(frame.args1 or frame:getParent().args1, frame.args'error' or frame:getParent().args'error' or 'error') end function p.check_ismn(frame) return check_ismn(frame.args1 or frame:getParent().args1, frame.args'error' or frame:getParent().args'error' or 'error') end function p.check_issn(frame) return check_issn(frame.args1 or frame:getParent().args1, frame.args'error' or frame:getParent().args'error' or 'error') end return p